This invention relates to a memory cartridge having an image memory, particularly a memory cartridge for storing digital image data provided by an digital electronic still video camera, for example or other image data recording devices.
The invention further relates to a digital electronic still video camera in which a video signal resulting from the imaging of a subject is converted and outputted as digital image data. More particularly, the invention relates to a digital still video camera in which a memory cartridge having an image memory for storing the abovementioned image data is capable of being freely loaded and unloaded.
Electronic still cameras or still video cameras presently available on the market are adapted to frequency-modulate a video signal and store the signal in the form of an analog signal on a magnetic disc that serves as a recording medium. The magnetic disc may be freely rotated and accommodated inside accommodating means referred to as a case or jacket and is capable of recording video signals of images totaling 50 frames. When such a magnetic disc is loaded in a playback apparatus having a CRT display unit and the disc is driven for playback, the video signals that have been recorded on the magnetic disc are played back and displayed on the CRT display unit.
Due to the progress that has recently been made in IC manufacturing techniques, it is now possible to realize semiconductor memory chips of large capacities. Therefore, cartridges capable of digitally storing image data as well as digital still video cameras capable of recording images on these memory cartridges are attracting considerable attention. Since these memory cartridges and digital still video cameras store image data in the form of easily manageable digital signals, a wide variety of new applications can be developed for them.